Underneath the Shadows
by smilingxqueen
Summary: He was sitting by the pool of water. Reminiscing the times, the memories... Even though the brilliant light that came from the sun shone upon him the shadows of his past can never leave him behind.


**Author notes**: Yay!! I am now an official member of the CloudxAerith forums! And now this is attempt on the CloudxAerith 100 themes challenge! I will make this into a trilogy so watch out for the upcoming fics!! Read and Review, k?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything… Enjoy!!

* * *

…Darkness.

_I'm in darkness. _

Gleaming blue eyes stared at the vast pool of clear water. Sunlight crept into the whole room illuminating everything as well as the man clad in black slumped to a fallen pillar. He was silent, immobile. He only sat eyes fixed on the shimmering water.

_**Cloud do you remember?**_

. -+-.

"Hey Cloud, did you see the Airship at Junon Harbor?"

He blinked. Cloud, dressed as a SOLDIER, glanced at Aerith who was also in incognito. They were stowaways in the Shinra ship heading towards Costa del Sol. The SOLDIER stared at Aerith who was leaning on the railways of the airship. If she weren't wearing the SOLDIER's uniform she would have looked lovely. Her chestnut brown hair swaying with the wind and her fair complexion under the warm heat of the sun, the image appeared in his eyes like a dream. Aerith cocked her head to the side of having heard no response from the SOLDIER. Cloud scratched the end of his helmet as a blush raced across his cheeks. T'was a good thing his mask was covering his face if not she would have noticed his face turning crimson.

"I heard it was big, but I didn't expect it to be THAT big."

Aerith smiled behind her mask and she faced the sky, sighing.

"That was really something." After a few minutes, the flower girl gazed over at him. "Hey, do you think I could get on it?"

Cloud's eyes slightly widened and he averted his gaze to the waves. Aerith leaned over to him as she felt him being timid again.

"I'll take you… someday." He muttered through his mask.

Aerith's green eyes sparkled and she beamed widely at him.

"Wow! I'm really looking forward to it!" Aerith moved closer to him and she secretly slipped her hand in his. Cloud felt his heart throb against his chest. "Let's ride the airship together, ok?"

Aerith held out her little pinkie and she shoved it to the bewildered SOLDIER. Cloud stared at her, unbelievingly.

"You have to make it official!" Aerith grinned at him. "Promise me!"

Cloud swallowed hard and he slowly held out his littlest finger. He raised it to Aerith's own finger and the two encircled. Aerith smiled at him widely. There was nothing else that mattered to him. Only this moment… with her.

_I promise. _He silently whispered.

. -+-.

_Broken promises…_

He covered his face with his hands, his eyes were burning again.

_Why did I have to make a promise like that when I couldn't even fulfill my promise to Tifa? _

The sun was still shining and the newly hatched birds were chirping to their parents.

_**But you fulfilled your promise… You showed me everything didn't you?**_

Cloud looked up to the sky.

_But is that enough?_

. -+-.

He was the great hero, Alfred. And she was the beautiful captive Princess Rosa. Cloud glanced at Aerith while she was hiding behind the Dragon King. She was grinning at him. She knew Cloud wouldn't take part in a play like this but he did. He did it for her. To see her smile, to make her happy even for a while.

"Are you happy now?" He mumbled.

Aerith smiled at him and she straightened out the chocobo hat that he got as a souvenir from the play.

"Of course, I am!"

Cloud blushed as she encircled her arms on his. His heart was racing fast and to be this close to the flower girl was a fantasy he couldn't even imagine. Aerith's excited eyes wandered around the sights of the Golden Saucer.

"Oh look Cloud!" He gazed to where the flower girl was pointing, she seemed very excited. "Ice cream!"

Then she dragged him over to the stall attracting jealous gazes from girls that were passing-by. Aerith smiled to the stall keeper.

"I would like the strawberry flavored one, please." She turned to the SOLDIER, smiling. "What do you want, Cloud?"

"Ummm… Vanilla." He muttered, silently.

The stall keeper beamed widely at them and he took out a strawberry and vanilla ice cream for them. Aerith reached for her wallet but Cloud already handed money to the stall keeper.

"Thank you very much, sir, ma'am. Enjoy your stay at the Golden Saucer!"

He turned to the mesmerized flower girl and smiled.

"Here. Strawberry, right?"

Aerith's emerald green eyes gleamed in joy and she happily nodded. She took the ice cream from Cloud and chuckled as she saw him timidly licking the ice cream.

"Oh Cloud! You're so cute licking that ice cream."

He furiously blushed again.

. -+-.

_I was… happy. I was glad I met you. You showed me how important life is. You made me think other than myself. But…_

His Mako-infused eyes darkened.

_Why couldn't I be there to save you? _

. -+-.

Cloud walked back and he dropped his sword.

_What's happening to me?_

He gazed at the kneeling girl before him.

_Aerith, what are you doing?_

The flower girl didn't say anything. Instead she beamed widely at him, assuring him that it was complete. Holy will come and save them. But for the first time in his life he felt afraid. Then his ears were deafened by the searing noise from above. A twinkle appeared in Cloud's eyes. He stared at the light above him. His azure eyes widened when he saw the Masamune cutting through the air.

_Aerith, watch out!_

He tried to shout to the flower girl but words didn't come out.

_Nooo! _

And when he got his voice back it was too late… It was far too late…

. -+-.

_I should've stopped him! I should've saved you! _

He curled his fist and he punched the fallen pillar. Hot tears were flowing down his pale cheeks.

_But why cant I? What's wrong with me? I can save others but why can't I save you?_

_**It's not your fault… Stop blaming yourself…**_

"How can you say that?!" He stood up and he angrily faced the sky. "I let you die. I didn't even do anything to prevent that! You should have been here with me! We should have lived together! I could have kept my promise!"

He dropped to his knees and he faced the wooden floor of the church. Little droplets of tears fell on the old wooden tiles. His breathing was shallow and he choked as the tears incessantly ran down his face.

"How can you say that?"

_**But Cloud… **_

Her words were buzzing in his ear. He was too deep in darkness. He was too deep that he couldn't face the light.


End file.
